


The Sky Beside Him

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Johnilyn (Slipping Away) [5]
Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	The Sky Beside Him

The sky that day had been bright, and sunny, not foreshadowing the events that would unfold. He stood there not moving, or speaking. It wasn't because he didn't care, it was because he cared too much. He was in shock really as he folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. It didn't matter. Her mind had been made up. If he cried, yelled, begged, she would have still walked away. They all did. Every time he let someone in they'd left him. Never mind he was the one always running around like a gypsy. That was just a part of it. Truth was he didn't know what to do differently, if he wanted to do anything at all. He sat the letter back down on the table, she had stayed to watch him read it. What, was she cruel, wanting to see him crumble? Maybe she just wanted to see that he cared at all. Never the less her frame stood tall though she were a mess. The life she'd known now for almost 8 years was over. He was someone she didn't recognize and he didn't like who he'd become. She'd stood by him for the bomb threats and burning crosses but the decline of chaos, the chaos that she claimed to be leaving, had settled around her. Yet she still chose to go. Her hair, usually placed elegantly around her face was instead pulled into a messy bun atop her head and her face was vacant of its typical winged liner and red lips. Replaced instead by tears. 

He looked at her, trying to put together something to say but he knew he wouldn't. He felt as if he were having a heart attack and no one was helping him. He couldn't breath, he wanted to vomit, his shoulders, usually broad and proud were slumped as he braced himself. He nodded at her, turning to walk away. No sooner than he'd turned his back did the tears come. His body shook with emotion, every emotion on the human spectrum. He knew why she'd done it, he would have done it too if what she thought were true.

He should have let her see him, understand all his flaws. Instead he bottled himself up, and drank himself down with a hearty line at the break of day. He knew he was absent where he should have been most involved. Once he heard the door close he fell to his knees and he sobbed like a child. He'd cried so much that night he thought he'd surly die. That was the last time he'd really seen her. Of course he'd see her here and there but he avoided her. He turned to the one person then that he knew would be able to help, that had always helped before. 

Ten years ago and he still visited that memory whether he wanted to or not. Hed get that catch in his heart whenever something went wrong with other lovers or in his life. He had convinced himself he wasn't worthy of really anything except hate. He shook his head trying to shake the thought as his best friend talked to him about his pending troubles. He never thought he'd see his friend essentially in a similar position he himself had been in before. He did find it ironic that they were friends. The most hated and beloved, together despite angry parents every where. Though Marilyn had never been America's most beloved, he had been the most hated. Johnny wasn't prepared for this. As the turmoil raged around Manson and his band as usual, though he'd been able to separate himself from the actual drama this time. Johnny though, he'd taken it all hard. Not only was his new wife leaving him, he'd become one of the worlds most hated people, and potentially broke though he didn't know how. 

Johnny was a mess. He didn't know how to cope with who he now would be in the public eye, what about his kids? He was at a loss. People were boycotting him, something he'd never imagined possible. Brian watched him intently letting him talk, or be silent. It was an odd place to find oneself, true, but to Manson it was just another day. Exhausting none the less but another day. 

Brian passed him a drink, giving him a moment to sip it before trying to speak. When he did speak he knew everything that came out of his mouth would sound stupid and regurgitated, but despite that he felt he had to say something. Johnny was the one person he had been able to let in so deeply, yet had never turned his back on him. Even if he deserved it. Johnny had always been there, Brian may have been 48 in biological years but he was still a child emotionally. He had so much to process and learn, so many people who had wronged him, or people he'd loved he had to cut from his life. A lesson he'd learned wasn't easy.

Like paper towels he'd watched the people in his life pile up and be discarded as if they were never there. Also like paper towels he didn't even attempt to recycle them. Forgiveness he'd learned was not weakness as he'd once thought, but was instead a gift he'd been giving away to freely. 

The people that mattered to him, hell even her, were still a part of his life, the rest were just a passing fad. As with everything else in Hollywood. Johnny breathed deeply, understanding his friends silence was not from lack of empathy but was from an overwhelming amount of it. He knew Brian was all to familiar with this place and he knew that somehow together they'd make it through it. 

Brian took a seat next to him on the patio lighting a smoke, as he clinked their drinks together taking a long drag. Briefly they made eye contact, a small gesture of what they didn't need to say. They gazed out into the stars, Brian thinking it was interesting that the world was in the state it was in. He stood again, and extended his hand to Johnny, who took it with a sad smile. He wrapped him into an embrace they both needed to discard emotions into. So there they stood, engulfed in the literal darkness around them, but free of the pain, even if only for the moment. As the storm around them would surely rage, they would stand with the sky and never give way. He felt as if the only thing that did make sense anymore was the sky. Because just like the sky would always above them, Brian would always be beside him, and Johnny would always return the favor. 

.


End file.
